


A Break From Wooing

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Wooing A Man:: Not As Simple As Fox Thought... [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And is a sassy SOB, Bisexual Character, Fox has a temper, M/M, Semi blind!Fox, Universe Alteration, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox has to put his awesome wooing plans on pause so he and Team CFVY could go kick some GRIMM ass. But hey look! The person he wants to woo ends up showing up and he's still hella fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how blindness works. Do not expect anything revolving around Fox's eyes to be real! That is fake, FAKE FAKE FAKE! It was me doing some serious damage control after the last episode when I went "I'm guessing you're blind and I kinda like that".  
> If you've been reading other stuff that I've been writing with Fox in it and he isn't blind he has bad eyesight and wears contacts and/or glasses. I'm writing that soon.  
> Also for the future stuff, not strictly for this UA (universe alteration), I will tag what the situation with Fox's eyes. It'll be either semi-blind!Fox for this series, or Blind!Fox for others, or maybe even Not blind!Fox for some... normally the not blind Fox gets the hipster glasses/contacts.

Fox played it off really well, and his heightened hearing allowed him to continue to get away with it. But the truth of the matter was that Fox couldn’t really see. Just look at his eyes, what’s the first thing that you thought when _you_ saw them?! That’s right. And his teammates joked that his semblance was being able to see attractive people, and only attractive people, at a distance (as well as in the normal bubble of where he could see in).

‘Cause Fox really did have a habit of being able to spot and pinpoint the really cute ones.

It started with finding Coco after the launch in their first year. Then grouping up with Velvet and Yatshuhashi, both of whom he could see. He liked to think that they were the most attractive team at Beacon (winning the title with only Coco and he, but Yatshuhashi and Velvet are _very pleasing_ to the eyes). Then came a guy named Lindon (that Coco ended up dating after she and Fox split, and of course after Fox and the dude made out), a girl named Talia, a guy named Daniel... and a bunch of random assortment of guys who Fox could not remember the names of.

Not like he cared.

“Dude,” the blue haired teen breathed out in awe. He exhaled loudly and it became louder due to the fact that _this dude was **in his personal space**_. His face popping in and out of focus with some goofy dumbass grin as he shifted into the limited field of vision that Fox still had—each day it seemed to only get smaller and smaller. Guess that’s what happens when you sustain too much head trauma, was naturally gifted with shit vision (thanks Dad), and hated wearing glasses and/or contacts (oops). “Are you blind?!” he exclaimed waving his hand in front of Fox’s face.

Fox wanted to punch him—oh god did he ever want to punch this kid’s lights out.

“You can’t just ask if someone’s blind!” If the shrill at the end of the sentence was anything to go by, then the person who replied was Jaune. Or something—he’s going off what Velvet had said about the new students.

Poor thing got real sick (with cold after cold) last year and had to redo the first year history class.

In situations that he couldn’t see people (and they didn’t get close to the bubble in which he could see in), Coco and Velvet would quickly give him a description of who these people are and what they looked like. Normally it was just quick little things like... Sun is a monkey faunus, or Ruby has a red cape, or Dr. Oobleck was known as Dr. Spaz for the longest of times.

Coco laughed loudly, “He’s just a little hard of sight. Ain’t that right, doll-face?” She purred pecking his cheek. This was one of the things that carried over after their brief romantic relationship—the pecks on the cheek and the slapping his ass. “We like to say that Fox only sees hot people at a distance. It’s his semblance~”

It wasn’t, just to make it clear.

“So,” the blue haired male from before drawled. The O’s trailing longer than necessary before jumping to the part he really wanted to get to, “you can see me, right?” Blue-dude chuckled, and Fox wanted to join him.

He couldn’t see him.

“No,” Fox replied. The sound of blue-boy’s hopes and dreams shattering brought great joy to Fox’s little heart. Oh the joy of crushing others overly high hopes and expectations of themselves.

That, and fuck that guy for getting all up in his face earlier.

“You jerks!”

Fox knew that voice—it was Red from the dance. And oh, who was this? He picked up the sound of his breathing first; he memorized that sound of heavy sighing. The guy would push his breath out better clench teeth. Hello there sexy~! Fox’s grin wavered when his vision expanded, ears picking up the male’s heavy footsteps.

He even walked all sexy.

He was all mad too—oh just stick an arrow in his heart already and call him smitten!

“Oh c’mon! You can see _them_?!” blue-y groaned running a hand through his hair.

Blonde-y from team RWBY patted his shoulder, “there there hot stuff, you can’t win them all.” Fox could see her alright; he thinks it might be the golden blonde hair that caught his eye. She had a loud personality too.

Real out there and in your face.

Red and Sage ignored what was going on, going as far as to steamroll over the conversation and go straight to the tongue lashing—and not in any of the pleasant kinds. “You left us!” Red scolded jabbing their finger into both Monkey-boy and blue-shit’s face, forcing both boys to focus their attentions on the redhead and Sage. “The both of you just ran off to _Gods_ know where! Our main focus was to ensure the safety of civilians, not to go gallivanting off to play kiss ass to your new friends!”

Fox could hear both their shoes scuff the ground, digging into the Earth as Red went on and on about responsibility and as the leader Sun should be the one responsible and blah blah blah. Fox tuned them out and slid towards the quiet member of SSSN who stood a little ways back from his team, glaring at the two teammates when they’d most likely spare him a pleading glance.

Fox was unsure whether he should say anything at this time or wait until he had calmed down fully after that little scrimmage. He always did tend to work himself up in a fight, going as far as to make his mood a little more testy than usual.

“Thanks for taking care of the situation,” Sage’s voice broke through his thoughts, startling Fox. Turns out he didn’t even need to make the first move.

Fox recovered quickly with a shrug, “as an upper classmen it’s kinda my responsibility, don’t you think?” He winked, his lips pulling up into a wicked grin.

Sage scoffed, shaking his head. “Seriously though, thanks for making sure that these idiots didn’t get into too much trouble,” he made a small sweeping motion towards what Fox could only presume was the group.

“No problem.”


End file.
